jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Ukio (Klonkriege)
Die Schlacht von Ukio war eine Schlacht der Klonkriege, die auf und über dem Planeten Ukio ausgetragen wurde. Im Verlauf der Schlacht setzten die Separatisten Seismische Panzer ein, um die Schilde des Planeten zu öffnen. Vorgeschichte Nachdem in der Schlacht von Devaron der Jedi-Meister Bolla Ropal durch den Angriff des Kopfgeldjägers Cad Bane ums Leben gekommen war''Schicksalhafte Ladung, wurde dessen Padawan Tyzen Xebec einer neuen Meisterin, Keelyvine Reus, zugeteilt. Gemeinsam mit jener und dem Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto sollte Tyzen nun einem neuen Auftrag nachgehen. Da die Republik Hinweise darauf erhalten hatte, dass die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme einen Schlag gegen den Planeten Ukio plante, wurden die drei Jedi entsandt, um die Sicherheitsanlagen des Planeten zu überprüfen sowie einem Angriff der Separatisten vorzubeugen. Grund für diese Maßnahmen war, dass Ukio ein wichtiger Lebensmittellieferant für die Republik war und es zu Versorgungsengpässen kommen würde, wenn Ukio in die Hände der Konföderation fallen würde. Schlachtverlauf Als die Jedi mit einem Kampfschiff den Planeten erreichten, schien die Lage ruhig zu sein und so befahl Reus dem Padawan, mit einem Trupp Klonkrieger unter Commander Ganchs Leitung auf den Planeten zu fliegen und dort die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, vor allem die planetaren Schilde, zu überprüfen. Als die Einsatzgruppe auf dem Planeten landete, wurden Tyzen und die Klonkrieger bereits von einem Ukionen, einem Vasallen des Lehnsrates, empfangen, der sich den Anordnungen des Padawans bereitwillig fügte und mit Commander Ganch die Schildkontrollen überprüfte. Unterdessen begab sich Tyzen selbst unter das Volk, um dort ein wenig über die Meinung der Ukionen zur Republik zu erfahren. Hier traf er auch eine Devaronianerin vom Agrikultur-Korps der Republik, welche seit einiger Zeit auf Ukio stationiert war. miniatur|links|Die Separatisten starten ihren Angriff. Während Tyzen sich auf der Planetenoberfläche mit Sanya unterhielt, bekamen die beiden auf dem Kampfschiff verbliebenen Jedi-Meister beunruhigende Nachrichten. Laut den Sensordaten ihres Schiffes war ein Schlachtschiff der Separatisten in das System gesprungen und hatte Kurs auf Ukio genommen. Um die Lage zu überprüfen, beschlossen Reus und Fisto, mit ihren Sternjägern einen Flug zu dem feindlichen Schiff zu unternehmen. Als sie sich dem feindlichen Schiff näherten, erkannten die Jedi, dass das Schiff seismische Panzer absetzte, die auf die aktivierten planetaren Schilde Ukios zuhielten. Noch während sie die Panzer bei ihrem Flug beobachteten, setzten diese Wolken von schwarzem Partikeln ab, die über den Schilden schwebten und den Planeten verdunkelten. Obwohl Kit einen Angriff startete und einige der Panzer mit gezielten Schüssen vernichten konnte, ließ sich die Ausbreitung der Dunstwolke nicht mehr stoppen, sodass Reus ihn zur Rückkehr zum Schiff überredete, um von dort aus ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu koordinieren. Als sie auf das Schiff zurückgekehrt waren, nahmen Fisto und Reus Kontakt mit Tyzen und dem Vasallen auf, der sich über das Treiben im Orbit des Planeten beschwerte. Unterdessen hatte Admiral Dron ein Schiff unter der Leitung von McQuarrie ausgeschickt, um die Substanz zu analysieren. Bei der näheren Untersuchung fand der Captain heraus, dass die Substanz nichts weiteres als Erde war, die jedoch fotoreaktive Bestandteile enthielt und daher keinerlei Licht auf den Planeten lassen würde, wenn sich die Wolke geschlossen hätte. Unterdessen hatte sich auf Ukio der Himmel bereits verdunkelt und während Tyzen und Sanya versuchten, die Bevölkerung zu beruhigen, nahm der Vasall des Lehnrates Kontakt mit den Jedi auf. Er klärte sie darüber auf, wie empfindlich ihr Getreide sei, und daher beschlossen die Jedi und der Ukione, etwas gegen die Separatisten und die drohende Wolke zu unternehmen. Hierfür befahl Reus dem Vasallen, in einigen Minuten den planetaren Schild an einer Stelle zu öffnen, um so die Erd-Wolke teilweise aufzulösen. In den Minuten bis zur Öffnung des Schildes wollte sie mit Fisto und den Kampfschiffen das gegnerische Schiff attackieren, um von der Schild-Öffnung abzulenken. Als der Angriff auf das Schlachtschiff der Separatisten begann, führte Kit mit einer Staffel Sternjäger den ersten Schlag gegen das Schiff aus, bevor dieses dutzende ''Vulture-Droiden aussetzte, während es sich selbst zurückhielt. Als der Schild Ukios geöffnet wurdeminiatur|rechts|Die Separatisten durchdringen den Schild., begannen die Klontruppen der Republik, jeden Sternjäger und die seismischen Panzer, die sich der Öffnung näherten, abzufangen, doch im Hintergrund des Kampfgeschehens starteten mehrere Shuttles, die an den Truppen der Republik vorbei durch den Schild gelangten und auf der Oberfläche Ukios landeten. Während der Taktikdroide Doctor, der die Landung persönlich anführte, Kontakt mit Passel Argente aufnahm, um diesem von ihrer geglückten Landung zu berichten, begannen die restlichen Droiden einen Sender zu montieren, der bald darauf spezielle Strahlungswellen über Ukios Oberfläche sandte. Unterdessen hatten Kit und Keelyvine, die immer noch in einen heftigen Raumkampf verstrickt waren, bemerkt, dass die Shuttles durch den Schild gedrungen waren und der Nautolaner beschloss, Tyzen und den Klonkriegern am Boden den Kampf mit den separatistischen Landungstruppen zu überlassen. Der Padawan war indessen mit Sanya immer noch in den Feldern Ukios unterwegs und unterhielt sich mit der Devaronianerin, als diese auf einmal eine Störung in der Macht erspürte. Als sie stehen blieben, entdeckte Tyzen eine Gruppe Ukionen, die mit ihren Ackergeräten wütend auf die beiden zugelaufen kamen. Zur gleichen Zeit entdeckte einer der Ukionen-Techniker in der Kontrollzentrale, dass die Gigaunt-Herden, gewaltige und meterhohe Tiere, von ihren Wegen abgewichen waren und durch die Felder rannten und so die Ernte der Ukionen gefährdeten. Während der Vasall Kommandant Ganch losschickte, um sich selbst von dieser Anomalie zu überzeugen, hielt der Vasall seine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und schlug mit seinem Stab mehrere der Gerätschaften kaputt. Als Ganch am Schauplatz angelangte, entdeckte er dort, dass einer der Klonkrieger auf die Tiere zu feuern begonnen hatte, um sie wieder auf den Weg zurückzutreiben. miniatur|links|Tyzen und Ganch bekämpfen sich. Allerdings hatte er keine Befehle dafür erhalten, weshalb der Kommandant ihn zur Rede stellen wollte, doch eskaliert der Streit zwischen den beiden und Ganch bedrohte den anderen Klonkrieger schließlich mit seinem Blaster. In diesem Moment kamen Tyzen und Sanya an, und Tyzen gelang es gerade noch zu verhindern, dass Ganch seinen Mann erschoss. Doch als er Ganch nach der Ursache des Streites fragen wollte, schlug dieser ihm das Lichtschwert aus der Hand und attackierte den Jedi, der sich sofort zur Wehr setzte. Während sich Ganch und der Padawan mit steigender Aggressivität bekämpften, entging Sanya nur knapp einem der anderen Klonkrieger, der von einem der Gigaunts zertrampelt wurde. Daraufhin versuchte sie, Tyzen wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen, was ihr auch gelang, doch als der Padawan auch den Klon-Kommandanten wieder auf den Boden zurückholen wollte, erlangte dieser nur kurz die Kontrolle über sich zurück, sodass er sich mit einem Betäubungsmittel außer Gefecht setzte. Quellen *''The Clone Wars – Act on Instinct'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege en:Battle of Ukio (Clone Wars) Kategorie:Legends